


Resillyutions

by mkykszjbpc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkykszjbpc/pseuds/mkykszjbpc
Summary: Resolutions AU with P/T down on the planet
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Resillyutions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Resolutions, One, Extreme Risk, and Garrett"if B'Elanna is talking to Harry it must be flirting"Wang. No tagged characters die.

B'Elanna's heard a beeping noise and opened her eyes. She saw glass above and a blue sky instead of the ceiling of Voyager and was momentarily confused. Then it all came rushing back. She was in a stasis pod. She opened her pod, sat up, and saw Tom walking towards her from a few meters away in the clearing.

“Why aren't you in a stasis pod?”

“I kept on escaping from my stasis pod on Voyager. The doctor discovered that the planet's environment can shield from the effects of the virus so he sent me down here while he did his research.”

“Why was I brought out of stasis now?”

“Paris to Sickbay. What was the news you wanted to deliver to both of us at the same time?”

“After over a month of around the clock research I have exhausted all available options to find a cure. You're protected from the virus as long as you remain on the planet. The only other option I can think of at the moment is contacting the Vidiians. They have sophisticated medical technology. It's possible they might be able to help.”

“No! If the Vidiians find out where I am they'll be more likely to track me down to do more experiments on me than to assist you. I'd rather stay here for the rest of my life than go through that again.”

“Very well. I'll inform the captain.”

“Wait when you talk to her could you see if you can send down research equipment so I can try to catch the insect that infected us and research it so maybe I can find a cure?”

“I've been programmed with all the medical knowledge from the Federation. Researching and analyzing the insect was one of the first things I did. You can't possibly imagine that I would give up and declare a cure was impossible without first studying the insect that gave you the infection? Really Lt. Torres I would have expected a idiotic suggestion like that from Lt. Paris but not from you.”

“Hey!”

B'Elanna turned to Tom and raised an eyebrow.

“Ok. Fair point but it was still a cheap shot.”

“Doctor out.”

* * *

Harry sat in disbelief in the briefing room after Captain Janeway announced that they were leaving Tom and B'Elanna on the planet and resuming their journey to the Alpha Quadrant.

“We're really going to abandon them? What about the effect on the crew?”

“It's just Tom and B'Elanna. Everyone will get over it and forget their existence in a few days just like they've forgotten about everyone on this ship that has died. Just last week everyone's friend whatshisface, it's on the tip of my tongue Neelok? Teeevik?”

“Tuvix, Commander”

“Thank you Tuvok, just last week Tuvix died and everyone is completely over it. If on the other hand it was the Captain that we had to leave behind everyone would be inconsolable for months. That would be so much more tragic that all the deaths we've endured combined.” Chakotay gazed moonily at the Captain.

“But B'Elanna talks to me and we often work together on the same things. If that isn't proof that we belong together I don't know what is. We can't be separated!”

“Ensign Kim you are being illogical. Many people on board talk to and work with each other. It is the result of being co-workers. I have never detected any romantic inclination on either of your parts.”

“But she calls me “Starfleet”. What woman would call me by such a romantic nickname if she weren't flirting with me?”

“If you believe that is romantic there is no sense in arguing with you. My decision is final and we are resuming course for the Alpha Quadrant. Everyone is dismissed.”

* * *

Tom and B'Elanna put together their shelter and then B'Elanna went inside to change. She came out in her Maquis clothes.

“The best part of being stranded here is I'll never have to put on Starfleet uniform again. Are you going to go change too? Tom? Did you hear what I said”

Tom dragged his eyes away from her boots “huh?”

“Are going to go change?”

“Change? Good idea. I have so many vests that I can finally wear!”

“On second thought maybe you should stick with your Starfleet uniform.”

Tom came out a few minutes later wearing casual clothes and of course a vest. B'Elanna shook her head, she couldn't understand how someone who had vests like him could have gotten a reputation as a ladies' man.

“Did you know Harry actually asked me how I was going to survive roughing it. We have shelter, replicators, a sonic shower. This is luxurious compared to some of the place I've been.”

“It is lacking a bathtub.” Tom said wistfully. “Maybe I can replicate the parts to make one.”

“I'm content with a a sonic shower.”

“I'll make sure you enjoy it too. I'll make it big enough for two.”

B'Elanna blushed and hoped that he wouldn't notice. She had developed a crush on him during their time in the Vidiian prison. She tried her best to ignore it and not let anyone know. She was well aware that he had a crush on Kes. Then when they were working together on the warp ten project her feelings had deepened beyond a crush. When she thought he was dying she was so worried that all thoughts of hiding her feelings had fled her. She figured that either Tom didn't notice or he didn't remember because her never brought it up even to tease her.

Then he had started acting like a pig again and she didn't know why. She had even reached out to him and he had shot her down. After it was revealed that he was pretending in order to catch a spy she was torn. On one hand she was relieved that he hadn't reverted to his earlier behavior but on the other hand she disturbed by how easily he could slip into a role and deceive everyone with no apparent struggle. He also showed very little regret about how the plan affected Chakotay.

Her previous crush, Chakotay. He was safe. With the exception of the forced vision of the telepathic alien all her fantasies about him were about how he wouldn't abandon her like her father did. She knew she could never actually be happy in a relationship with someone that treated her so paternalistically and patronizingly. She wanted a relationship that was a partnership. But he was her mentor and her friend and she was still upset with Janeway, Tuvok, and Tom for the plan that embarrassed him and made a fool out of him.

Her fantasies about Tom were a lot more vigorous and had nothing to do with feeling safe. While they would play tug of war often she knew that neither would overpower each other and that could have a partnership of equals. But his undercover stint made her wary of Tom again and she was unsure if she could trust him in the event that he ever developed feelings for her.

Now circumstances had changed and he was literally the only man on the planet. Her choices were to trust him or be alone.

* * *

Tom had often had dreams of designing a shuttlecraft but since he was stuck on a planet he had to put his creativity into designing a bathtub instead.

“What's that sticking out from the sides of the bathtub?”

“Tail fins.”

“Why are they there?”

“To look cool. Plus it might keep wild animals away, they might think twice about coming closer once they see them. Anyway the tub is finished. I'm going to take a bath want to join me?”

* * *

B'Elanna paced inside their shelter. She had a decision to make. She finally decided to be brave. She walked out the bathtub, dropped her towel, and climbed in next to Tom. Tom had a surprised yet delighted look on his face.

“I didn't expect for you to take me up on my offer.”

“Neither did I.”

Now that she was in the tub B'Elanna started to doubt herself again. She was unsure what to do or whether this was a good idea or not.

“You seem tense.”

“I guess I am.”

“Maybe this will help.” He started to massage her neck and shoulders.

“That feels wonderful.”

B'Elanna couldn't resist her feelings any longer and moved to straddle him.

* * *

B'Elanna lay contentedly in Tom's arms as they both reclined in the tub.

“The water is starting to get cold.”

“Let's go inside and get warmed up.”

“We can go straight to bed.”

“Can you put your boots on first?”

“My boots? Really?”

* * *

B'Elanna woke up feeling famished and realized that they had gone to bed without eating. She was contemplating whether to get up and replicate something when she heard rustling from outside. She never thought of waking Tom, she didn't need a man to investigate a possible intruder for her. She grabbed her bat'leth and realized that she was wearing only her boots so she grabbed the first thing she could find to put on, it ended up being Tom's vest. She passed a mirror. “What do you know, these vests can look good on someone.”

She went outside and saw a monkey. Her stomach growled. She approached the monkey carefully.

“Monkey let me tell you a Klingon legend. There once was a hangry warrior. She was tired of replicated food and she hadn't been able to hunt an animal since she met her animal guide. One night she met a monkey and made dinner. Then she finally knew the true meaning of being full and she wasn't hangry anymore.”

“Is that really a Klingon legend?”

“No but I was talking to a monkey so it doesn't matter.”

“But he's so cute. I don't want to eat him. I'd rather have him as a pet. I can replicate some food faster than you can cook a monkey.”

“Fine. But the next animal I find gets to be my meal not your pet.”

“It's a deal. Hey. Could we study the monkey to find out why he's not affected by the insect bites?”

“It's already been established that this planet protects even us from the virus. I can't imagine looking at the monkey will provide us with any more information than the doctor was able to collect from examining us.”

“Never mind, then. Hangry, huh? Does this mean if I keep you well fed that you'll be less angry?”

“No guarantees. But you can try.”

* * *

“Now that I'm done constructing the bathtub I need another project. I know we replicate drinks at anytime but how would you feel about making a distillery together? I could also brew beer.”

“I'll help with the distillery but you're on your own with the beer.”

* * *

B'Elanna was drinking some gin that she and Tom had made. She heard the wind pick up as Tom came running frantically from the trees.

“What is that? I don't know what it is!”

“Tom did you hit your head? How could you possibly be baffled by and unable to identify a storm?”

A branch went flying an punctured a hole in Tom's barrel of beer that he insisted on naming Bud “after a 20th century beer”. Beer gushed out of the barrel to the ground and flowed away. B'Elanna paused to make sure she didn't step in the beer.

“A woman warrior at the River of Bud.” Tom grinned happily

“I really need to check you for a head injury.” she muttered to herself

* * *

Harry was upset that the Captain was unwilling to contact the Vidiians for help in finding a cure.

“B'Elanna was very clear that she didn't want to Vidiians to know about her whereabouts. It's been several weeks you should have forgotten about their existence by now.”

“But Captain!”

“Go back to your station or you'll be relieved of duty.”

* * *

“We heard about happened on the bridge.”

“You're right we need to contact the Vidiians.”

“You still remember them too? I thought anyone who works in engineering was instantly forgotten as soon as they're gone”

“We work in engineering. Now that B'Elanna's gone and not working overtime and doing everyone's job no one knows how to do anything.”

“Even when she was here whenever something needed to be done quickly you or the Captain or even Tom had to come down and help her instead of us warm bodies.”

“Without B'Elanna it's even more obvious that we're just taking up space.”

* * *

“It seems like nothing is working and the pilots forgot how to fly a ship. I don't know what's going on.”

“Do you remember Tom and B'Elanna are gone now Captain?”

“Now I remember. I'm not used to having to remember people after they're gone.”

“It is a novel experience.”

“Let's get a plan together to contact the Vidiians.”

* * *

The doctor was concerned. He was in charge of transporting because once again the people on the bridge forgot about the existence of the transporter rooms and that the crewmembers working there should be in charge of transporting and not the personnel on the bridge. Their plan involved precise timing from both engineering and the helm, the two areas whose new deficiencies led to them taking this huge risk. As he had feared the timing was off and the Vidiians started boarding the ship.

As the Vidiians stormed the bridge and everyone knew they were seconds from death Neelix tried to give one more piece of morale-boosting advice. “Go to a happy place in your mind”

So in their final moments Harry remembered his mother's womb fondly, Chakotay pictured being able to give his mom one last neck massage, Janeway imagined that she was reunited with Mark, Tuvok was relieved that he would never have to hear Harry whine again, Neelix thought about leola root, and Kes remembered the joy of boiling people's faces and making flowers die.

* * *

Danara Pel was assigned by the Vidiians to work on Voyager with the doctor using the sample of B'Elanna's DNA that he had on file to work on a cure for the phage. After several years they were finally able to find a cure. The Vidiians gave them permission to take Voyager anywhere they wanted to. The doctor and Danara took the cure for Tom and B'Elanna's virus to the planet.

While they were happy to see the doctor and Tom was excited about the prospect of being able to use the holodeck again they decided that they would rather stay on the planet and continue to raise their children there rather than try to get back to they Alpha Quadrant all by themselves.


End file.
